The present invention relates to a guide bearing for disengaging clutches, particularly for motor vehicles, wherein the guide bearing is fastened at one end to the gear box and carries the axially displaceable release bearing on its casing.
Such guide bearings are generally known. At the gear side end of a typical guide bearing there is a flange, soldered in position. The flange is, in turn, fastened in the bore hole of the clutch housing next to the gear bearing, the gear bearing being fastened in the gear box. Such known guide bearings have the disadvantage that the guide bearing and the gear bearing must be installed separately, one after the other, resulting in a cumbersome assembly and alignment procedure with respect to the guide bearing and the gear bearing. In addition, the manufacture of such guide bearings is expensive and costly, because the guide flange and the outer ring of the gear bearing must, in part, be machined and fitted together.